


Spaceballs: The Wedding

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy’s wedding keeps getting interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaceballs: The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something cute and fluffy as a break from my post TWS fic (in progress). For this [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/10266.html?thread=21941274#t21941274) at the kinkmeme.

The first time her wedding is interrupted, Darcy is not too upset. It happens a week before and with the help of Pepper, they get everything rescheduled with a minimum of fuss and not too much money lost. She knew that this could happen when she got involved with a certain Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk. He was needed to Avenge things and most of their wedding party were his teammates. So she met him in medical when he returned the day after the original date and kissed his bruises.

“You’re not mad?” he asked.

“No, but I will have you waiting for me under that chuppah in a month,” she said. “Thank god for Pepper or we never would have gotten the deposit back on the hall.”

“Remind me to thank her later.”

“I will,” she said, kissing him soundly.

The second time is two days out and the temple was destroyed in the process. Darcy doubts that the sentient slime mold cares that she’d been dating Bruce for two years now. TWO YEARS and he hadn’t taken her hints so she was the one who’d proposed. He’d said yes reflexively and she wouldn’t let him take it back. The whole team returned to the tower covered in….goo and smelling like three week old garbage. Bruce was still Hulked out. 

Big Green looked down at her, dripping goo onto the lobby floor. “SORRY.”

“You bet your big ass you’re sorry. You go get cleaned up and make my fiancé come back,” she yelled up to him.

“YES DARCY,” he replied and lumbers off.

There is slightly more fuss and Tony forking over his Black AMEX to make things right. The wedding was rescheduled for the following month. 

The third through fifth times Darcy was kidnapped and swore to all the gods that she is cursed. Bruce tried to convince her that maybe getting married isn’t such a good idea after all.

“You take that back!” she yelled. “Do you love me, Bruce?”

“Of course I do, Darcy, it’s just…..”

“Nope. No more. We are getting married mister, no ifs, ands or buts.”

“Yes dear.”

The sixth time they decided to just make it a small affair. Team-mates, associates and close friends only. Tony agreed to have it in the tower. They brought in her rabbi. She’d managed to make it all the way down the aisle on Clint’s arm, Bruce smiling at her when the alarm sounded.

“Really?” she sighed. 

Tony stood up. “I got an idea. I’m a certified minister,” he began.

“Tony….” Both Darcy and Bruce sighed.

“No, hear me out. We’re going old school. Spaceballs.”

Darcy goes wide-eyed. She looked at Bruce and he shrugged. They turned to Tony and nodded.

“Awesome, out of the way rabbi,” he said, pushing the man to the side and standing in front of the pair. He looked at Bruce. “Do you?”

“Yes,” he said.

Tony turned to Darcy. “Do you?”

“Yes,” she said, grinning.

“Good! You’re married! Kiss!”

Bruce pulled her close and kissed her hard.

Tony clapped his hands and pulled Bruce away. “Come on, we have to go, you can consummate when you get back.”

“I love you, Mr. Banner,” Darcy yelled as she watched her new husband run off to beat the bad guys.

“Love you to, Mrs. Banner,” he yelled, grinning as he left her there with Jane and Pepper. 

“Best wedding ever,” she sighed. 


End file.
